Computing devices are often used to execute searches for information. Some computing devices may perform “parameterless searches” as a way to automatically obtain search results that the computing device infers may be of interest to a user given a current context (e.g., time of day, geographic location, calendar appointment, etc.).
Despite sometimes obtaining relevant and useful information for a current context, the content associated with parameterless search results may not always be suitable for presentation by the computing device. For example, even if a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, a watch, etc.) determines that a certain video stream is a particularly relevant search result for a current context, the computing device may annoy the user by providing the video stream as a relevant search result if the computing device is likely to have difficulty playing streaming videos (e.g., if the mobile computing device has a slow or unreliable network connection that does not meet streaming video requirements, etc.).